


At Last

by captainswanship



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanship/pseuds/captainswanship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Swan drabble set after Going Home in NYC where Hook helps Emma get her memories back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

She had no idea how he knew Neal or how she had spent time in jail, or even how she thought about giving Henry up for adoption. And now he wanted her to drink this “potion” or so he called it.

This had been the man who, just a few days ago, kissed her in her apartment. She had no idea who this crazy man was. (Or why he was dressed like that.) But when he had kissed her, she had to admit it felt familiar. It was like the memory was there but she couldn’t recall it.

"Emma, love. Please," he had a look of worry on his face. His hand held out the small bottle of purple liquid.

She was really good at telling if people were lying, and for some reason she didn’t think he was. She reached out and grabbed it from him staring at the bottle and then at his face. He looked hopeful. She sighed and swallowed the liquid in the bottle.

At first nothing happened, and he continued to stare at her, brows furrowed together. All of a sudden her vision went blurry and soon memories were flashing through her head rapidly. She felt dizzy, too much was happening. While these visions took over her vision, she felt two arms grab her shoulders so she wouldn’t fall over.

One by one memories of her old life filled her head. The last one was of the man who had called himself Killian. In that memory he was standing in front of her, a solemn look on his face, she could actually feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"There’s not a day that will go by that I won’t think of you."

"Good," she heard herself say.

Finally her vision came back and she stared at the man in front of her. Hook. He was silent for a moment until she smiled at him.

"Emma," was all he said and before she knew what was happening, his arms were around her. His good hand was cradling the back of her head and she could feel his break on her neck. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. He pulled back from her, staring at her face like she would disappear any second. He kept his arms around her.

"Now let’s go save your family


End file.
